Collision
by TheCasualNerd
Summary: Shizuo falls in love at first sight with Kida and has this odd sense of wanting to protect him, while Izaya notices their growing relationship and doesn't want his toy, Kida, taken away from him.
1. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

_I couldn't resist, I'm making another Izaya/Kida fanfiction..along with some Shizuo/Kida :'] This one will be long too! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter...although Izaya really isn't in this chapter, but he will be there later on._

* * *

He had probably been sulking for a good hour and this was unusual for the blonde hair teen. Kida Masaomi _rarely _sulks. Rain dripped off from his blonde hair, silently falling onto the pavement. Luckily, he found shelter under an overhang of a shop. There were only a few people roaming the streets, with their umbrellas to protect them from the rain. It was close to dinner time, so most people were inside their homes in the warmth. His honey orbs stared out into the rain that was coming down pretty hard, before lowering his head onto his knees. He was crouched onto the ground, with his legs pressed up against him. He wasn't sure how he was going to face Mikado at school tomorrow.

_Mikado._

He shuddered at the thought of his friend, before his hand tightened up into a fist. Izaya Orihara was to blame for the situation he was in. Of course that guy always screwed up his life. His mind kept playing the same scene over and over again inside his head.

_Izaya's arm casually hung around Kida's shoulder as he pulled him close to his body. Mikado was standing in front of them awkwardly, unsure how to register this situation._

"_Hm? Kida didn't tell you that he is madly in love with you?" Izaya had on a fake shock look in his expression, before sending Kida an apologetic look, which Kida knew all too well was all lies. "I'm so sorry that I blurted this all out…I thought you told me that Mikado heard your confession already."_

_The blonde was frozen in shock that he couldn't do anything, while Izaya kept talking on. "Masaomi told me so much about you, but I guess that isn't a shocker since he also told me about all the dirty things he wanted to do with you. Nn, isn't that right Kida-chan~? You told me how you wanted to kiss your dearly best friend and then bring him into bed and tell him how much you love him. How romantic~!" _

"_I-I'm sorry, but I'm dating Anri!" Mikado blurted out._

And then the scene vanished from his mind.

He wasn't sure who he should be angrier at. Izaya for being an asshole, like always..or the fact that Mikado is dating Anri. When did they start to date? He wasn't even sure, because it seemed like those two always kept secrets from him. He wasn't sure how Izaya knew that he was in love with his best friend. Then again, Izaya seemed to know basically everything.

Usually he would be furious that Izaya was messing everything up, but he couldn't focus on the black hair male. Right now his heart torn, it hurt to know that his best friend was dating Anri. It wasn't fair. He knew Mikado better than Anri. He understands Mikado, when he is upset or anger. So why can't he have Mikado? He was the one who loves him a lot, but now that he discovered Anri and Mikado dating…he wasn't sure that things would be normal again.

_This sucks. _Kida sighed as he lifted his head up and let it lean against the brick wall. The sound of footsteps echoed down the street as he heard them get closer, until his eyes caught sight of a pair of shoes that were a few inches away from him.

His sorrowful eyes glanced up to see who it was. It was a guy dressed in a bartender outfit, with messy blonde hair. The male was also dripping wet from the rain, his hair was completely soaked, which made it look like his hair was a bit darker than usual. "Fucking rain." The guy muttered, taking out his pack of cigarettes and pulling one out with his teeth.

Shizuo Heiwajima was standing a few inches away from him. What his luck was today.

Kida quickly scrambled up onto his feet as he saw the older blonde finally notice that he was there. Their eyes meet, before Shizuo spoke up. "Were you trying to sneak up on me?" The older male's body was tense, like he was ready to start a fight.

"N-no..I was here first…but I was about to leave!" Kida quickly stuttered out, praying that he would just be left alone. He certainly didn't want to die today.

Since the younger male didn't seem like he was going to attack him, Shizuo leaned his body against the wall as he lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke, while his eyes curiously watched the younger teen. The teenager seemed to be anxious, but he could see the sadness written all over the blonde's face. The kid's cheeks were damp, he wondered if the other was crying.

"Oi, were you crying?" Shizuo asked as he blew out an air of smoke.

"Of course not! It's raining and my face got wet." He would have said more, but he certainly didn't want to say anything that got the older male anger. He awkwardly stood there for a few moments before he decided to leave. There was no point in hanging around here. He rather get wet from the rain then risk his life staying dry under an overhang with the strongest guy in Ikebukuro.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, getting ready to make a run for it.

"You better not leave or I'll knock you out damn good, so you won't be able to wake up for days."

_Eh?_ Kida's bottom lip twitched as he froze in place. Was he seriously getting threatened not to leave? There was no way he could go against the male's orders so with a sigh he let himself lean against the wall also.

Shizuo inhaled more smoke deeply out of frustration, trying to get his mind off what he just done. Did he seriously invite the kid to stay with him? He wasn't sure why he wanted the teen to stay with him under the overhang, until his eyes snuck a peak over at the teen and then he understood. The younger blonde reminded him of a sad puppy and for some reason he didn't want him to be left alone. It would be like abandoning a defenseless puppy on the street, which he secretly didn't have the heart to do.

"What's your name?" Shizuo mumbled out.

"What?"

"I said, tell me your name!" He said louder and sharper, which caused Kida to jump from intimidation.

"I-it's Kida Masaomi!"

Silence crept between them, as Kida's heart was racing. He wasn't sure if he could ever calm down being next to Shizuo. He heard many stories of the other basically destroying all these people in the city in unimaginable ways. He shuddered at the thought before closing his eyes, seeing the image of Mikado's face of shock and panic when Izaya was blurting out everything.

A small humorless laugh was let out from Kida, "I can't believe I was dumped before I even confessed.."

"Then just move on, since it obviously isn't going to work out." Shizuo dropped his cigarette onto the ground and used his foot to put out the smoke.

Talk about bluntness.

So that is the reason why the younger blonde seemed so depressed. Looks like his love life wasn't working out for him. Shizuo knew nothing about love; it wasn't like he gave a shit about it anyway. Everyone always just pissed him off, so there was no way he could make room for someone to love. But for some reason he felt bad for the younger male. The teen seemed so lost, he was sure the other probably loved this person a lot.

"Promise me you'll move on tomorrow." Shizuo, glanced over to Kida. If the blonde moved on, he won't look like a hurt puppy anymore..right? As long as he got reassured that the blonde will find someone else, then he could get the damn image of him being sad out of his head, because it was driving him crazy now.

"Ah..uhm..I don't-" Before Kida could finish his sentence, the taller male was already standing in front of the teen. He quickly placed his hands on the teen's shoulders tightly and pressed him more against the wall.

"You better promise me! I can't have damn teenagers love problems messing up my head. You shouldn't be worrying about someone who obviously doesn't need your fucking time."

Was this a way of Shizuo trying to comfort him? For some reason he wasn't afraid. They were only a few inches apart from each other, he could feel Shizuo's fingers tightening against his shoulders as he waited for an answer. Water droplets from Shizuo's hair dripped onto Kida's face and neck, the cold water dripped down his skin, making him shudder.

For some reason a laugh escaped the teen's lips as he smiled slightly. "Right, I'll try my best to find someone else." Of course he didn't believe a word that came out of his lips, but it was best to make Shizuo happy. Besides he was grateful that the older male seemed somewhat concerned about his well-being.

The teen's face shocked Shizuo that he released his grip and took a few steps back. When Kida smiled it seemed like he was radiating with warmth. It made something surge through him, but he wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but it pissed him off that he didn't understand.

For some reason he couldn't get the image of Kida smiling out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

A week had passed by, since his encounter with Shizuo and where his whole crappy situation began. Things have been awkward between him and his best friend Mikado. Whenever they made eye contact with each other they both ended up looking away. It didn't seem like Mikado was disgusted by the fact that he liked him, but Kida didn't really know how to approach his friend. Which lead to them both avoiding each other.

It was even worse when he noticed Mikado and Anri walking home together, _holding hands_. That meant that the two of them were going out. He wondered how long that has been going on and why they hid it from him. It made him feel lost inside, but he didn't know what to do. He was always good at running away from the truth, because finding out the truth can be scary at times. What if it was something he didn't want to hear? He wished things could go back the way things used to be, with the three of them always hanging out, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

With a loud sigh, Kida ruffled his blonde hair as he walked down the sidewalk of the city. "Dammit, I seriously need a distraction here."

Suddenly a guy went flying past him, hitting the pavement with a loud thump, which made Kida cringe knowing that probably stung the guy a lot. Kida glanced back to see the guy somehow managing to get up, though he had a bunch of cuts and bruises covering his body.

"Tch, so you can still stand? This time I'll be sure to break every bone of your body." A familiar pissed off voice was closing in on Kida and the guy behind him. Kida knew that voice all too well and knew the guy was on one of his fighting sprees again.

_Crap._

The guy behind Kida, quickly came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders his nails digging into Kida's skin from the tight grip.

"Get off me! You aren't going to use me for a shield!" Kida squirmed around in the guy's grasp, but the guy wasn't budging. He seemed content to hide behind Kida.

Kida was sure that Shizuo wasn't going to recognize him and he certainly didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight, because he knew he wouldn't make it out. Besides even though Shizuo was kinda nice to him one time, he sure that was only a lucky bluff. Shizuo was rarely nice to anyone, besides a few people he seen stick around the older blonde.

"If you are going to hurt me, then you'll have to attack an innocent bystander too!" The guy hiding behind Kida called out.

Shizuo carelessly pulled out the stop sign from the ground and gripped it in his hand. Sometimes Kida wondered how the hell did Shizuo get these super strength powers. He had seen the older blonde lift things unimaginable, without a care in the world.

"Like hell I care." Shizuo grunted in annoyance, which made the person behind Kida whimper. It was funny how people acted all brave at first, but after getting knocked around by Shizuo for a bit they became defenseless and scared.

Kida felt his own body tremble. Whoever wasn't afraid of Shizuo was totally messed up in the head. As Shizuo was approaching closer, Kida closed his eyes tightly.

_When I asked for a distraction I didn't mean something like this._

He was ready to feel any sharp pain overtake his body, but it never came and he felt the guy's grip on his shoulders loosen. He opened one of his honey hues to take a peek at what was going on. Shizuo was just standing there.

"Kida? Is that you?" Shizuo's pissed off face suddenly turned calmer as he looked over the younger teen.

Kida opened his other eye, his mouth dropping in shock. Did Shizuo just stop mid-way in an attack? This was something unreal.

"Y-yeah…it's me." Kida mumbled, still in a daze. The older male actually remembered him? He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Well, for now it was good, because it saved him from getting smashed with a stop sign.

"I see. It's been awhile since I last saw you." Shizuo said casually, but deep inside him he got this feeling of relief rush over him. He hadn't noticed, but for the past week he had been looking around the city for the younger blonde. He didn't understand, but he wanted to make sure that Kida was alright.

Shizuo abruptly shoved Kida out of the way when he noticed the guy he had been fighting with was now limping away. He had gotten distracted from the blonde, but with Kida out of the way he could get to the guy.

Even though Kida disliked the random guy for using him as a shield, he certainly didn't want to see him get beat up in front of him.

Without thinking Kida used both of his hands to grab onto Shizuo's left arm. "Hold on!" He could feel the tension of the older male's arm against his fingers and the anger that was pouring out of Shizuo. It made him suddenly afraid that the older male was going to turn around and beat him up instead.

"Give me one goddam reason that I shouldn't destroy that guy." Shizuo easily yanked his arm free from Kida's grip, which made the blonde stumble back a bit from the force of the older male's strength. Shizuo's eyes were filled with rage, as his eyes were locked on the limping guy.

He wasn't sure what would make the male stop from going after the guy. For a second he planned on bolting it and leaving the scene, but words slipped from his mouth. "Because I was looking for you and it took me a week to find you, so if you leave now you'll disappear again."

This was a lie. He certainly wasn't looking for the strongest man of Ikebukuro, hell he usually tries to avoid Shizuo at all cost.

Shizuo's body loosened up as he lost his grip on the stop sign and let it clatter to the ground. His eyes finally left the limping guy and looked over to Kida's honey eyes.

"Why were you looking for me?" A rush filled inside the older male, finding himself somewhat happy that the younger male was looking for him. He never had people look for him before, this was the first time someone was approaching him. The young male still reminded him of a puppy, one that was quivering in fear. He didn't blame the teen; he knew lots of people were frightened of his strength.

Kida's feet nervously shifted as he tried to come up with something. He was surprised he got Shizuo to stay with him this long. He was sure his words wouldn't mean anything to the older male, but it must have meant something if Shizuo was still standing beside him.

"I..uhm…" His eyes glanced around until they rested upon the famous sushi restaurant and an idea sparked inside him. "I wanted to treat you to some food, to thank you for…making me feel better when we were under the overhang." Kida flashed the older male a nervous smile, thinking that the older male was probably going to get pissed for a dumb offer like that.

Only to Kida's surprisement it seemed like Shizuo perked up. "Really? Well, I guess I can't say no to free food, so I'll accept."

* * *

Izaya sighed as he flipped through some of his papers on his desk. The past week had been exciting and fun, messing with humans as he watched their lives crumble in front of him. He enjoyed every scene that played out for his personal enjoyment. It was the best thing he could ever ask for, but something was missing.

Oh right! It was his pleasure of watching Kida Masaomi's life being destroyed. He had been waiting for Kida to burst through his apartment door with a flush face and anger written obviously all over his expressions. He was sure the blonde teen would have come to his door the day of the incident with Mikado. He was ready for Kida to call him all different kinds of names, while he would easily dodge any attacks that were coming upon him.

But that day never came.

It pissed the informant off, because he knew all of Kida's behaviors and calculated that the anger teen would come to his apartment the day of the incident or at least the next day. So why hadn't the blonde shown up already? He already knew that Mikado and Kida hadn't been talking since the incident, so Kida was probably feeling depressed, but he knew that wouldn't have stopped the teen from barging into Izaya's place. Izaya even made it easy for Kida and left his front door unlocked, welcoming any useless attacks Kida would make.

"Do I seriously need to go pay him a visit? Seems like I always have to do all the work." He said dramatically, spinning around in his chair to look over the city. _Just because he didn't show up, I'll certainly make things more miserable for him._

There really was no reason for why he wanted to make Kida's life as miserable as possible. Well, the only possible answer was that Izaya enjoyed watching the teen squirm at his mercy. It was so easy to manipulate the blonde, yet it was extremely fun.

He had to admit Kida was his _favorite_ toy to mess around with. He got all these fascinating emotions from Kida that made him shiver with joy.

The front door opened, breaking Izaya's thoughts as his brownish red eyes glanced over to see Namie coming through the door holding a bag. "You better be thankful that I went out and got you some sushi."

"You know me so well, please let me help~" Izaya flashed a lazy grinned, getting up to take the bag. He could smell the delicious food now that he was holding the bag. He opened up the container that held the sushi and took a bite.

"Namie, what I want you to do is look for Kida Masaomi and tell me what he is up to." He spoke in between bites of his food.

"If you're looking for that kid, I just saw him at the sushi place. He was getting food, so he probably should still be there."

Izaya's eyes flickered with amusement. So Kida seemed to still be able to walk around town, he wondered how depressed the blonde was for not being able to talk to Mikado. If the teen was still able to casually go out to eat food, then he wanted to break Kida down more. It would be fun to pay him a surprise visit. He popped one more sushi into his mouth, savoring it before swallowing.

He pushed the rest of the sushi toward Namie. "I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let you have the rest. I'm going out for a bit. Get the rest of your work done and then you are free to leave~" He grabbed his black jacket and headed out.

Namie grinned, taking the sushi for herself and knew that Izaya was headed out to see Kida. Although she didn't give him the huge detail that Kida was surprisingly with Shizuo. It would be more entertaining to have that as a surprise for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Tension

There were many times Kida ended up in awkward situations. Like the times he hit on girls and soon found himself being rejected before he could even start or the times he made a fool out of himself accidently. Today was another day for an awkward situation.

Here he was having a meal with Shizuo in the famous sushi place in Ikebukuro. They were seated at a small table near the center of the building fit for two. Even though the place was packed with people, everyone stayed away from the two of them. People were crammed against the sides of the building, making sure not to go near the two blondes. Some even moved tables further away from them, while glancing nervously over at the two. He knew he wasn't the reason why people were avoiding sitting next to them, it was because of Shizuo. No one ever felt comfortable being around him.

There were whispers among the crowd that Kida caught a few words from drifting conversations.

"Why is Shizuo here?"

"You think that boy is his hostage?"

"Maybe it's his plaything."

"Poor boy."

Kida's face started to turn a light shade red, almost ready to tell everyone off. That he wasn't a plaything and he was the one who asked Shizuo to join him. Of course he held himself back, because he was sure if he said something Shizuo would go on one of his rampages. Hopefully the older male wasn't listening to the whispers that danced around them.

"S-so, how is the food?" Kida talked over the other people, trying to be a distraction for Shizuo so the other wouldn't hear what was going on.

"It's pretty good. I haven't been here for a while."

The conversation ended shortly after that, as Kida focused on his food. The two of them had nothing in common and were such an odd pair to be seen together. He used his chopsticks to poke at his sushi. This whole situation just felt strange to him. There was nothing to talk about with Shizuo. They were both in two different worlds. At least after this, things could go back to normal. The two of them can part ways and then probably never cross paths again.

"Did you find someone else to love?" Shizuo asked, his gaze focused on the teen.

"No, I haven't." He let out a soft sigh, moving around the sushi on his plate. "But I'll find someone sometime."

"I can help you." Shizuo blurted out, unsure why he wanted to help this blonde teenager. But he already realized that he disliked seeing the teen sad, so he should do whatever he could to help him out. "We can go search after we eat."

For some reason a laugh escaped Kida's lips as he pointed his chopsticks over at the older male. "You can't just go out and find someone to love just like that. Those things take some time."

"Tch, well I say fuck it then. If it takes time then why even try?" Shizuo grumbled, finishing up his plate. He didn't really understand falling in love with people. It was rather dumb, because in the end it seemed like everyone got their hearts broken. Besides he wasn't into that sappy stuff. Even so, for some odd reason he wanted to reach out and touch the teen sitting across from him.

"But you're trying for me." His thoughts flowed out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The two of them held a moment's glance at each other before Kida glanced away, feeling his face redden. "I mean you're trying to help me feel better and look out for me! Those things can help build up relationships, so…so..you shouldn't just say screw it."

This was almost comical. Here he was talking about love with Shizuo, it almost seemed like the two of them were on a date. Which they certainly were not! After this, he was going to break off ties with the older male. Then he could go on with his normal life. Try speaking to Mikado again and move on. Although in the back of his mind he felt this desire to stay with the older male. He was about to grab the last sushi on his plate before a hand quickly snatched it.

"Oi..!" Kida spun his head around to see who had grabbed his last piece of food. When his eyes made contact with familiar red ones his face went pale.

"You're being very bad Kida-chan~" A diabolical smirk was on the Informants lips as he tossed the sushi into his mouth and casually chewed on it. Although Izaya was speaking to Kida, his eyes rested upon Shizuo with pure annoyance.

Kida's body froze, realizing that he was now in between two dangerous people; the guy he hated and the strongest guy in Ikebukuro. The only thing on his mind was to escape, run as far away as possible.

He abruptly got up, making a move to head over to the door. Izaya's hand wrapped around Kida's arm right as he passed by and tugged him roughly back over to the table. Everyone else in the restaurant sat frozen in their seats, uncertain whether to avoid what was happening or leave. There was a bunch who quickly made their way over to the exit, others stayed to see what was happening. Shizuo still sat in his chair with a deathly glare focused on Izaya.

"It isn't nice to steal people's possessions Shizu-chan. I already have a claim on this toy."

Toy? Possession? Kida's face burned up with embarrassment and anger. "Fuck off, I'm…-!" Kida growled out, to only be cut off when Izaya placed his free hand over Kida's mouth, to muffle off the rest of his words.

"He can get a bit riled up sometimes." Izaya grinned. Kida's back was pressed against Izaya's as he watched Shizuo suddenly lose his composure.

"Get the fuck off him!" With one swift movement Shizuo was standing up and used the table that Kida and him were using to eat on as his new weapon. He tossed it angrily over at Izaya. Kida thought he was going to get hit, but Izaya quickly dodged the attacked and tossed Kida over to the side.

Kida could have used this opportunity to escape, but seeing that the two were now engaging into a fight near the exit, his best option was to move to the other side of the building to keep away from them. He watched as heavy objects were being tossed around as the two of them were fighting.

As soon as there was a clear path to the door, Kida made a run for it and dashed out of the building. He ran as far away as possible from the place.

When he made enough distance away from the sushi place, he stopped running and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He certainly wasn't expecting to run into Izaya today, since he had been avoiding the guy. It was strange to think, but he would rather have another day eating sushi with Shizuo then run into Izaya. So far Shizuo had been kind to him, even though he was always alert to what the older male was doing. As for Izaya, he made his life horrible.

Somehow he managed to get home safely. His mind wondered back to Shizuo and Izaya and wondered how things ended…if things even ended yet. Part of him had to be grateful for Shizuo throwing that table, since it helped him escaped. Now that it was over, he wanted his normal life back, but there was this odd craving to hopefully run into Shizuo again. Maybe he was losing his mind, but he wouldn't mind being comforted by the older blonde. It was the only person in his life at the moment who was trying to help him and he wanted to hang onto that.

* * *

When the next day came, Kida prepared himself to talk to Mikado in school. He kept reassuring himself that everything will work out in the end, because Mikado was the kind of guy to not get upset over anything. Then they could go back to hanging out with each other all the time. He swung his backpack over his right shoulder and headed out the door. The walk to school was bearable, since it wasn't too far away.

Just as he was passing an alleyway a hand reached out and tugged him into the small section between two buildings and shoved him against the wall.

"I told you, you were being very bad yesterday and then you go off and run away from me. I think that deserves some punishment." Izaya had a hold on one of Kida's wrist, pressing it against the cold building as he leaned in toward the blonde. "So much for our lovely reunion ~!"

Kida's honey hues narrowed on the older male, keeping his lips tightly pressed together.

"Oh? Being stubborn now. Have you forgotten all our bonding moments we shared?" Izaya leaned close to Kida's ear, his lips brushing against his skin which automatically made him tilt his head away. Izaya let his free hand grip onto the male's hair, holding him in place as he spoke. "Forgot all about how you thought you and I were close? Then how I destroyed your life with Saki, Mikado, and then left you with nothing."

Kida gritted his teeth, using all his strength to shove the older male away, who laughed as he let himself get pushed. "Go to hell." Kida grumbled, walking away. Of course he should have learned that he couldn't simply walk away from Izaya.

The older male shoved Kida down onto the ground as he hovered over him. "You always act so tough, but you aren't." Izaya's finger grazed under Kida's chin, his eyes analyzing the teen carefully before frowning. "Why were you with Shizu-chan yesterday?"

The mention of yesterday made Kida look over the visible skin on Izaya's body and noticed he had no scratches or bruises. It seemed like he got out of the fight unharmed and he was pretty sure Shizuo must have gotten out unharmed too. "Like it matters to you."

"Oh, but it does!" Izaya's hand trailed up to the blonde's hair and caressed it softly. Though there wasn't anything loving about the touch. The older male's face showed no affection. "You can't have nice things, Kida-chan." Izaya whispered in an almost deadly voice. "Want to know why?"

Izaya took up Kida's silence as an okay to continue. "Because I will destroy every nice thing in your life."

A chill ran down the blonde's spine. This was the reason why he had been avoiding Izaya for so long and if he ever encountered the Informant he made sure it was brief. He was sure Izaya was a sadist, who loved to destroy his life and now he was being trapped into Izaya's world once more. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to escape from it easily.

A thrill rushed through Izaya's body as he watched the teen underneath him tense up and the fear that was obviously shown in those honey eyes. He was glad that he was finally able to capture the blonde beneath him once more. Whenever the blonde teen was in his life, it always made things more exciting. So he wasn't planning on letting Kida go anytime soon.


End file.
